icantbelieveitsnotwalrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of the 50-Foot Hitler
Attack of the 50-Foot Hitler is a 1956 science-fiction horror B-movie written and directed by William Shakespeare and co-directed by Henry Dale. It is the sequel to Attack of the 30 Foot Stalin and the prequel to Attack of the 80 Foot Mao. Together they form a trilogy of films all financed by the Burn the Communist Bastards Soceity and the KKK. Plot The film begins on a forgotten moon base. A Nazi scientist who has been stranded there for six months has finally figured out how to get the machinery in the base to work. Using a strand of DNA from Adolf Hitler's severed testicle, the scientist creates a genetic Hitler clone. The clone is benevolent at first and serves the scientist chamomile tea, but upon watching an episode of How to Rock, he is quickly enraged. "Sie nennen diese verdammte zeigen, 'Wie man rockt'?" exclaimed Hitler, and Hitler flew to Earth. There, he began to attack the St. Louis Arch, which avoided his blows because it's shaped like an upside-down "u" (remember kids, even "u" can dodge Hitler!) The 50-Foot Hitler became even more enraged so he went to New York on a 50-Foot train and proceeded to draw his mustache on the Statue of Liberty. He then commanded an army of diced carrots to rise from their vegetable patches and join him in his conquest. When the FBI begins to investigate, Hitler and his carrot army join forces with the Soviet Union to "destroy capitalism and shit". However, the KKK builds a giant robot and sends it out go fight against the 50-Foot Hitler, the Soviets, and the carrot army. Upon the defeat of the carrots and Russians, the robot ultimately destroys the 50-Foot Hitler with its finger missiles. Remaining carrots and Soviets all receive the electric chair punishment, and everybody gets free doughnuts. Cast *Robin Williams as the 50-Foot Hitler *Harold Ramis as the Nazi Scientist *Pee-Wee Herman as the KKK Leader *The Power Rangers as the Giant Robot *Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Soviet General *Chuck Norris as Soviet #1 *Sylvester Stallone as Soviet #2 *The Teletubbies as Soviets #3-6 *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as Carrots #1-4 *Biscuit McButterbuns as Carrot #5 The casting was done in an abandoned warehouse in Russia. Several of the actors trying out were killed in missile explosions going off from North Korea. North Korea apologized, promising that in roughly fifty- five or so years that they'll get their southern neighbor to make Gangnam Style. Production The script was pitched in March of 1954, and was successfully green-lighted in December of that same year. The original teaser poster showed a large swastika next a very small swastika, and the original title was Attack of the Neinty-Foot Hitler, but was scrapped and became Attack of the 50-Foot Hitler. For more market value, it was considered to be named, Big Hitler and his Vegetable Friends vs. The Power Rangers and the KKK, but was also scrapped to appeal to senior citizens. Reception The film was widely acclaimed by critics to be one of the greatest motion pictures in history. Rotten Tomatoes gives it a 101% "Fresh" rating and Metacritic gave it a score of 11/10. Attack of the 50-Foot Hitler won eight consecutive Academy Awards, including Best Picture. The New York Times wrote that, "It is the most heart-warming drama ever and is truly one of the greats." The film was given a five-star rating by the same newspaper as well as in The Gazette, Sports Illustrated, and Nintendo Power. Critics Siskel and Ebert both gave it three thumbs up, saying, "A truly fast-paced and accurate description of our nation's proud history". Home Media and Re-Release The film was released on VHS in both 1957 and in 1986 on its 30th anniversary. It was then released on DVD in 2002. A Blu-Ray with a "making of" featurette was released in 2011, and Lucasfilm plans to re-release the film in 3D and IMAX with new special effects. See also *Adolf the Red-Nosed Hitler *Goodnight Hitler *A Day at the Barn with Hitler